All Apologies
All Apologies is the fourth The Nine Lives of Chloe King episode. In this episode, Alek and Jasmine begin training Chloe for her battles against the Order, while Chloe tries to balance her friendship with Amy and her new duties as Uniter. Synopsis On building rooftops, Chloe is training with Alek and Jasmine. However, Chloe is barely able to keep up with them. Alek and Jasmine run towards the edge of the building. They jump a long distance and land on the next building. Chloe is scared she might not be able to reach them, but Jasmine encourages her to try. Chloe backs up and jumps, but she does not quite make it and ends up hanging off the ledge. Alek helps her up. Jasmine tells Chloe she didn't trust herself, and that they have to continue their training. The following morning, Chloe comes limping down the stairs. Meredith tells Chloe her breakfast is ready, but Chloe complains she misses her sugary cereals. Meredith asks Chloe what she did last night, because she found Chloe's ripped jeans in the bathroom. Chloe responds she was just being clumsy. Meredith leaves while Chloe gags at the flavor of the cereal. Later in school, Chloe starts picking up random conversations using her heightened hearing. Chloe is startled by Alek, who sneaks up on her. Alek tells Chloe they need to work on her hearing, and that Jasmine would pick her up later that day to train some more. Alek also warns Chloe to be careful with her abilities, because she might end up hearing something she regrets. Chloe spots Amy and Paul, and unwillingly listens to their conversation. Amy says maybe she should look out for a new best friend, hurting Chloe. Brian is sitting on a table outside, looking at something in his laptop. Chloe spots him and Brian hurriedly hides a key. Chloe reminds Brian she is up for watching a gore movie, but Brian tells her he'll have to cancel, because of his dad. As the conversation grows increasingly awkward, Chloe tells Brian she has to go as she is already late for work and walks away. Outside an establishment, a woman approaches Whitney, and tells him her employer is very upset, and that Whitney's envolvement is no longer required. The woman says they will dispose of the Chloe and leaves. Not too far away, Valentina is shown hearing their conversation. Inside the clothing store, Chloe is expecting Brian to call her. Lana reminds Chloe to work as her phone suddenly rings. Lana answers and goes outside. Chloe sees Paul in the bookstore and goes to greet him. Chloe asks Paul if everything is okay between them. Paul responds he is hurt because Chloe didn't asked him to be her sidekick upon discovering her abilities. Chloe reassures him he and Amy are already all those things. Lana comes back and Chloe is able to feel that Lana is terrified at that moment, despite the fact that she looks calm. A guy enters the store and says he has a package for Lana but that he is late. He says he will take her to her house but upon examining the address, Chloe tells him she moved two weeks ago and gives him Lana's new address. Upon shaking hands with him, Chloe is overwhelmed by a dreadful feeling and instantly tosses him on the floor. She would attack further but is stopped by Jasmine. Chloe tells Jasmine about the feelings she received from Lana and the delivery guy, but Jasmine tells her she has never heard of Mai having that ability. In Jasmine's appartment, Chloe tells Valentina what happened. Valentina asks Chloe if she knows what empathy is. She also tells Chloe she is empathic because she is the Uniter, and that the ability only works between humans and Mai. Chloe suddenly remembers her dinner engagement with Amy and Paul and leaves. Valentina tells Jasmine to guard Chloe. Inside the restaurant, Chloe apologizes to her firends for being late. Amy is annoyed at her and says they've already finished eating. Chloe asks Amy if she really wants to find a new best friend. Amy hits Paul, believing he had told Chloe that, but Chloe says she heard her say it directly. Amy is angry with Chloe for using her listening ability to invade their privacy and acting so differently lately, and leaves. In her bedroom, Chloe lies on her bed, dejected. Meredith asks Chloe if she is alright, but Chloe tells her she wouldn't understand. The following morning, Alek and Chloe are outside a station full of people. Alek commands Chloe to listen carefully, Chloe is suspicious at first but complies. She is overwhelmed by everything she can hear and Aleks tells Chloe to listen to her breathing, and then to focus on a clock. Chloe is happy she can hear it, and Alek then tells her to listen to a vendor in a market. Chloe is now able to control her heightened hearing. Alek tells Chloe to listen to his heartbeat, Chloe concentrates and does so. Alek asks Chloe if it worked, and she responds it did. Inside the clothing store, Brian asks Lana, who is behind the counter, if she had seen Chloe. Lana tells him she has not, and Brian leaves. Chloe arrives shortly after, and Lana tells her they need to talk. Lana asked Chloe about what happened yesterday, and tells Chloe the delivery guy is her ex-boyfriend. Chloe tells Lana she gave him her new address, which annoys and scares Lana. Chloe figures he is the reason Lana was terrified the day before and tries to help Lana. Lana tells her to let it go, but Chloe persists until Lana fires Chloe. That afternoon, Chloe tells Jasmine the feeling she had yesterday from Lana and her ex-boyfriend were correct. Jasmine tells Chloe they'll be training with several weapons, but Chloe convinces Jasmine of doing something else, and the two of them have ice-cream together. Jasmine tells Chloe that the Order is in San Francisco for her. Chloe's phone starts ringing and she notices it is from Brian. In a park, Brian and Chloe are on a not-date. Brian tells Chloe he is fine with being just friends, for he has no one else to talk to. Brian says that there are things about her death that never made sense to him. Brian shows Chloe a key which he received a month ago at school with a note that said, "Do you really know what happened to your Mother?". Chloe inquires what is it for, and Brian responds he thinks it opens a deposit box somewhere. Chloe tells him he can talk to her if he ever needs to. While walking on the street, Chloe notices a police car outside the clothing store, and is worried about Lana. Upon entering, she sees the place has been vandalized, and tells Lana to tell the police about Jesse. Lana says Jesse may have control issues, but that he is not violent. Lana tells Chloe she can take care of herself and leaves. Chloe spots Paul and Amy and tells them what happened. Amy still seems annoyed at Chloe. Chloe starts apologizing, but then says she has nothing to apologize for, because she is not the same old Chloe. Amy has to accept Chloe for who she is now. Chloe finishes by telling Amy she has been spending so much time with Alek and Jasmine so she won't have to die again. and marches out, leaving a teary Amy behind. Outside the bookstore, Chloe sees Jesse and tells him to stay away from Lana. Jesse tells Chloe it is none of her bussiness and walks away. Chloe prepares to attack him but is stopped by Alek. Alek tells Chloe to let it go, but Chloe says she can't just walk away. Chloe also tells Alek to stop watching her, but Alek responds he can't do that, and Chloe walks away. Chloe explains everything that has been going on to Meredith. Meredith tells Chloe to stay away from Jesse, and that if Lana doesn't call the police, she will. Meredith comforts Chloe and reminds her they're a team. However, Chloe is still worried about Lana. In Rezza capital, Brian is in Whitney's office, looking at his files. Whitney enters the room and asks Brian what was he doing there. Brian tells his dad he wants to do things like they used to before his mother died. Whitney says he would like that. Brian also observes that Whitney no longer has pictures of Meredith around his desk. Brian leaves the room, not knowing his father still keeps a picture of his wife in his desk. Chloe calls Lana and asks her to call her back because she is worried about her. Chloe's phone starts ringing immediatly after she hung up. It is Amy who asks Chloe to forgive her, but Chloe interrupts her saying she needs her help. Amy takes Chloe to Lana's appartment. Chloe tells Amy to call her if someone shows up and leaves her car. While running up the stairs, she hears something breaking and stops and listens to what is going on. Chloe hears Jesse and Lana arguing and breaks into Lana's appartment. She sees Lana lying on the floor and goes running to her. Jesse approaches Chloe from behind and tries hitting her with a chair. Chloe barely misses being hit by Jesse. Jesse starts throwing things at Chloe, but Chloe is able to evade his attacks, and even starts taunting him. Jesse corners Chloe inside the kitchen and grabs a knife. However, Lana hits him in the head just in time to save Chloe. Lana thanks Chloe for helping her, and tells her she earned her job back. Inside the bookstore, Chloe is happily talking with Amy and Paul. Alek shows up and tells Chloe they have to train, Amy tells Alek to help Chloe learn how to protect herself signaling Amy's acceptance of Chloe's new life. Meanwhile in Rezza Capital, Whitney enters his office and notices Valentina sitting on his couch. Whitney tries getting his gun from a drawer, but it is missing. Valentina threatens Whitney, saying that if Chloe is so much as touched, she knows where to find him and his son. Valentina leaves Whiltey's office. That night, Chloe is training with Alek and Jasmine, running across more rooftops. She is happily jumping cars and pulling stunts. Chloe turns around and notices that Alek and Jasmine are already somewhat winded. Chloe asks them their thoughts about jumping to the next building, which is quite a distance away. Jasmine tells Chloe it is too far, but Chloe tries anyway. Upon successfully landing Chloe starts dancing around excitedly, laughing. Alek and Jasmine look upon her with a bit of wonder. In Valentina's appartment, Valentina approaches Chloe and tells her that she heard Chloe took some unnessesary risks while helping Lana. Chloe responds that she was doing what her instincts told her and maybe she is not the kind of Uniter they were hoping for. Valentina tells Chloe that she is the exactly the kind Uniter they were hoping for, and that maybe it is time that humans and Mai stop living in different worlds. But it won't be easy because whether Chloe likes it or not the whole world is coming for her. Notable Events *Chloe learns the downside of her enhanced hearing ability. *Simone tells Whitney they no longer need his involvement in Chloe's case. *Chloe learns she has empathic abilities. *Amy and Chloe have a fight. *Alek teaches Chloe how to control her enhanced hearing ability. *Chloe is fired. *Brian tells Chloe about a mysterious key he was sent along with a note about his mother. *Jesse vandalizes the clothing store. *Amy and Chloe forgive each other. *Chloe fights Jesse, who is then knocked out by Lana. *Lana rehires Chloe. *Valentina threatens Whitney. Featured Music * “Super Car Crash” by Salma Dahlstrom * “November” by Car Stereo Wars * "I Don’t Want It” by Medine * "Comes Upon Me Like a Dream” by Bosshouse * "The Watcher” by Leni Ward * "Weightless” by Natasha Bedingfield Quotes Alek *(to Chloe) Stop acting like a little scaredy human. *Taunting is my domain. Chloe *(to Amy) Well, newsflash: I'm not the same old Chloe. Jasmine *Sometimes, the best way to take a blow is to not be there when it lands. Paul *(to Chloe) Why haven't you asked me to be your sidekick? Memorable Dialogue Trivia *Chloe can't feel Mai's emotions. According to Valentina, Mai are immune to it because they used to be empaths too. *Alek foreshadows his own advice "Someday you may not like you hear" in Beautiful Day Alek overhears Chloe and Meredith's conversation about Chloe 'might' being in love with Brian. Ironically despite this Alek always eavesdrops on people with Jasmine once commenting "That's bad habit" Category:Episodes Category:Season 1